<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkwardly Explaining a Holiday by AcidClovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723402">Awkwardly Explaining a Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers'>AcidClovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can we just have something good, Drabble, It's okay because Shuichi is too, Kiibo is horribly awkward, M/M, valentines day, valentines day 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi sits at a bench, reading some vague mystery book. He was enjoying a nice afternoon after school when he was abruptly interrupted. Kiibo ran up to him with the energy of a small dog, “Shuichi! Shuichi! I have a very important question!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkwardly Explaining a Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please just take it. It's short, but sweet. Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi sits at a bench, reading some vague mystery book. He was enjoying a nice afternoon after school when he was abruptly interrupted. Kiibo ran up to him with the energy of a small dog, “Shuichi! Shuichi! I have a very important question!”</p>
<p>	Shuichi marked his place in the book and set it aside, “Yes, Kiibo? What is it?” </p>
<p>	“Well, it’s the fourteenth right? I keep seeing posters, flowers, sweets, and heart-themed things. Is today important? Am I missing something?”</p>
<p>	Shuichi paused, staring off into the void. Oh right, it’s Valentine's day, isn't it? Shuichi breathed his signature sigh, “Kiibo, you know what Valentine's day is, right?”</p>
<p>	Kiibo tilted his head, reminiscent of a small dog, “No, I do not! Please, enlighten me!”</p>
<p>	Shuichi shifted on his bench, “Well, it’s a day dedicated to love. People usually get together to uhh… you know…”</p>
<p>	“Shuichi, I don’t know. Please elaborate,” the short boy took a seat on the bench.</p>
<p>	“You know like… they hang out, and do lovey-dovey stuff,” He said cringing at how awkward he sounded.</p>
<p>	“Oh! So it’s a holiday based around love! So what do you do on Valentine's day? Do you hang out with family and friends?” Kiibo asked as if he were taking mental notes.</p>
<p>	“No, no. Valentine's day is for couples, with romantic love. People usually confess and start a relationship, or go out for a special treat with their significant other. Like Maki and Kaito for instance. Or Tenko and Himiko,” he paused, “I don’t celebrate Valentine's day.”</p>
<p>	It was a sad and common reality. Shuichi didn’t have anyone to go on a date with or share an outrageous amount of PDA with, not that he’s the type to. He kind of wished he did, but alas, here he was, single for yet another year. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid I still don’t understand. What do you mean by confessing? May I have an example?” Kiibo picked at the collar of his turtleneck.</p>
<p>	Shuichi gulped, becoming very nervous, “Uh, sure. If that's what you want. Um, let’s see. Kiibo, I’ve only known you for the past few months but I truly do like you. I like you so much that I think I love you. Please accept my confession and go on a date with me, and maybe after that, we can be boyfriends.”</p>
<p>	To be honest, he had never confessed before, even if it was fake. He had been looking down at his hands and fidgeting, too embarrassed to look Kiibo in the eyes. When Shuichi didn’t hear a response, he looked up to see a stunned and very flushed Kiibo. It was quite adorable, triggering a slight grin on Shuichi’s face. Kiibo shook his head and patted his cheeks, “Do you mean that Shuichi? Do you really like me like that? I like you too!”</p>
<p>	“W-Wait! It was a mock confession! An example! Like you asked! Don’t take it that way,” Shuichi flailed his hands around, flustered and trying to redeem himself.</p>
<p>	Kiibo’s face fell and his cheeks puffed out, “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I have yet to learn when someone is being serious and when they’re joking.”</p>
<p>	Shuichi realized that Kiibo though it was real, which means that when Kiibo returned the feelings, that was real too. “Actually, no. I… I lied to you. It was real. I guess I was a little afraid of rejection right then,” it wasn’t a lie, but Shuichi would do anything to wipe that pout off of Kiibo’s face.</p>
<p>	He didn't mind going on a date with Kiibo, he’s even thought about it now and then. He wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with him either. Shuichi imagines it would be quite nice. Kiibo jumped up from his seat, “Okay! Let’s go on a date right now!”</p>
<p>	“Wait, right-right now?”</p>
<p>	“Of course! It’s Valentine's day!”</p>
<p>	Shuichi stood up, hoisting his bag with him, “Okay Kiibo, have you ever tried boba?”</p>
<p>	Shuichi took Kiibo’s hand and dragged him off to get boba at a nearby store, both of them smiling like the world couldn’t get any brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>